a shadow from the past
by stampysonicdantdmfan
Summary: Sonic has the emeralds sealed inside of him and formed a brotherly bound with shadow and silver. Bit of music dont judge me
1. first fail yayayayaya

**hello there stampysonicdantdmfan here ssdf for short. This is my first ever fanfic so please go easy on of spellings will be wrong**

* * *

**a few months ago**

**in a white limbo**

tikal:sonic i have forfilled {**is that one word or two *shug*} **my duty so I need you to be the true guradian of the master and chaos emalds

Sonic: what do ya mean Tikal?

Tikal: I mean the emalds wish to be sealed within you sonic Are you ready to accepet this responsnabilles?

Sonic: I was born ready

Tikal : very well

Suddenly all eight emalds apered around sonic. "Aggh" the emads disaperred into sonic.

Sonic: what the hell?

pictures of the red and yellow emald were on his legs and the green and cyan on his arms. Even though he couldn't see them the pink and white emalds were on his he saw the blue and master emald were on his belly. Sonic never felt this POWERFUL!

"goodbye hero of mobis" was all sonic heard before his vision faded to black

* * *

**how is that for my first EVER chap?**


	2. Chapter 2

**this chapter will be in mobotoiles {not robo because everyone is certin robuttick is dead} manic and sonia have found Aleena and Jules {cos I want sonic to have a dad}remember this does NOT have achie charters in it besides Jules {but not a robot but a light brown hedgie}**

* * *

**by the way its the not really triplets birthday {they were born on the same date but differ years}**

"Prince manic and princess sonia your father and mother would like you to be in the throne room" said the **butl**er

Manic: be there in 5 min

**but**ler: as you wish ***walks out and closes door***

sonia : I miss him. Manic: i miss him too. Sonia: he would have been gone 4 years now

manic:i know now lets go before these two get impatient

the two siblings walked to the throne room to see most of the freedom fighters there

manic: is there some kind of reioun going on here

Jules : no son but we have brillent news

sonia: well what is it?

Jules : Sonic is alive!

the two sibs : WHAT!

Manic :but how nothing could have surived that expolosion

Bunnie: well sugarhog did but {**oh eeh how did bunnie get here?}**

both: but?

Bunnie : I'm afaid sonic is on a differnet planet

both : differnernt planet

manic : which one?

?: how about I show you

both{**these two have the same brain}**huh?

both {**AGAIN :] }**

**in the vistion**

eggman: hohohohohoh *cough* *cough* **[****it's santa]**oh god I'm getting old

?: yeah maybe you should retire

everyone turned around and gasped as sitting at the top of the cliff with the cockest smile ever smiled was no other than the one and only SONIC THE HEGDEHOG

* * *

**cliffhanger! yeah!**


	3. Chapter 3

**little note here about the emalds {someone tell me how to spell that right}**

**so each emerald [is that the right one] has its differ power!**

**red=fire**

**blue=change into the animal in your soul [in this case for sonic its a griffin]**

**cyan=water**

**pink=can heal**

**white=stenght**

**green=wind**

**yellow=lighting**

**master=uses all at the same time with double the power**

**so that is it for now byeeeeee!**


	4. Chapter 4

can somebody help me half of the chapters disaper after i upload them if you know whats wrong please PM me

* * *

**still in vision**

everybody gasped again when they looked behind him and saw what looked like an army

s s s sonic sturred eggman

thats my name and speeds my game replied sonic making the girls in the 'army' giggle

shads silv lets show egghead here how we roll

both: right

the royals and old ff looked confused as a song stated playing from an unknown sorce

the ssss {sonic shadow and silver squad} jumped off the cliff and stated fighting the robots left right and centre which the old ff and royals found amazing

then they sang the words

shads: what the hells going on

have you gone undercover

you where here now your not

been replaced by another

coz it's still your face

but theres something stange not the one i remember

can you please explain did they wipe your brain is this gonna be forever

altogether:coz everything you say everthing you do is

freaking me out freaking me out

you know we used to be the same who the hell are you

freaking me out freaking me out

and i swear i thought i knew you but that was yesterday

now you turn it around whats that about coz

freaking me out freaking me out

_turn to eggheads big dragon robot and resume attacking_

sonic:think your real but your fake

think your deep but your shalow

you've become what you hate

now your lost just a shadow

so we pulled your stings coz it makes no sense that you act like your better you can say these things to your so-called friends and they just might think your clever

altogether: but everything you say everthing you do is

freaking me out freaking me out

you know we used to be the same who the hell are you

freaking me out freaking me out

and i swear i thought i knew you but that was yesterday

now you turn it around whats that about coz

freaking me out freaking me out

[robots foot comes down on sonic the old ff and the royals gasp thinking sonic dead}

silver : wake up wake up wake { sonic startes lifting up the robot with his hands on the ground feet doing the work}

snap out of it

wake up wake up wake

snap out of it

wake up wake up wake

[sonic throws the robot off of him to the surprise of the old ff and the royals]

then the robot explots

the ssss were hi fiveing when they noticed his markings then the vision stopped

then the oclace was hit with a wave of questions

* * *

**that is all for now please review and good day to you all**


End file.
